Loonatics Singing Frozen
by Ryu Fox the Loonatic
Summary: Title says it all
1. Chapter 1

**Loonatics Unleashed singing Frozen. I figured since I made a parody of Let it go (Let it Strike), that I would wanna do something like this.**

** Do you wanna play in the rain (parody of Do you wanna build a snowman) with Ruxy, Rev, Tech, and Ryu**

Ruxy: "Ryu? *Knock* *knock *knock* Do you wanna play in the rain?  
Come on let's go and play  
I never see you anymore. Come out the door. It's like you've gone away  
We used to be best buddies, and now we're not. I wish you would tell me why  
Do you wanna play in the rain? Don't worry we won't be all insane."

Ryu: "Just go away Ruxy."

Ruxy: "Okay bye."

Rev: *Knock* *knock* *knock* "Do you wanna play in the rain?  
Or ride our bikes down in the halls?  
I think the company is overdue. I started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there Roadrunner."  
It gets a little lonely in these empty rooms, watching the hours tick by. *Tick* *tock* *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock* *tick* *tock*"

Tech: *Knock* *knock* *knock* "Ryu? Please I know you're in there  
The others are asking where you've been  
They say "Don't worry" and I'm trying to  
I'm right out here for you. Just let me in  
We only have each other. It's just you and me  
What are we gonna do?  
Do you wanna play in the rain?"

**Review or PM if it's worth continuing and I'll see you guys next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

** I probably should've done this before. Just a backstory on how it all happened.**

It was the middle of the night in Acmetropolis and everyone was asleep until Ruxy, Rev, and Tech woke up. They wanted to do something fun,

so they went into Ryu's room and tried to wake him up.

"Hey Ryu, wake up." Ruxy said and Ryu moaned. "Guys not now. Go back to sleep."

"But-we-just-can't. The-sky's-awake-and-so-are-we-and-we-just-want-to-play." Rev said.

"Can't you guys just play by yourselves?" Ryu said then went back to sleep. Tech then had a smirk on his face and he whispered into Ryu's ear,

"Do you wanna play in the rain?" Ryu then opened his eyes and smiled. "Okay." He said. They then went to the main room and waited for Ryu.

"Come on Ryu!" Ruxy said impatiently. "Shh quiet guys."

"Go on do it." Tech said. Ryu then swirled his hand and created a small raincloud.

"You guys ready?" He asked as the others nodded. He released the cloud and it got bigger and rain came falling down.

"Alright!" Rev said. Ryu then controlled the raindrops and had them splash on Rev. "Gotcha!" He laughed as they all played in the rain. Ryu then made waves for the

others to jump on. Then it got insane when they went too fast.

"Wait guys stop!" Ryu said then slipped on water and the others jumped out of the wave they were on and Ryu panicked. "Guys no!" He then shot a bolt of lightning

at them and knocked them unconscious.

"Oh no Ruxy, Rev, Tech. Ace, Slam, Lexi, guys come quick." Ryu said as the rest came to the scene. "What happened here?" Ace asked then saw the others

unconscious. "Oh no what happened?

"It was on accident Ace. I panicked and shocked them. I'm really sorry." Ryu said. "It's fine Ryu. We'll talk about it later. Right now we need to take them to Zadavia.

They took them to the infirmary with Zadavia.

"I can heal this but they'll have to lose memory of when Ryu had his powers."

"So then all those times we had with my powers?" Ryu asked and Zadavia nodded. She then healed them and memory clouds came from them and disappeared.

**So that's how it happened. Now that that's out of the way here's For the First Time in Forever**

Ruxy: Guys, we're actually going to open the HQ to the people out there."

Tech: "Really? Great. We'll actually see some fans."

Rev: "This is great. The windows will be open, and so will that door  
But I never knew they did that anymore  
Who knew we owned a thousand salad plates?"

Ruxy: "For years we've roamed these empty these empty halls  
Why have a ballroom with no balls?  
Finally they're opening up the gates"

Tech: "There'll be actual real live people  
It'll be totally strange  
But why, are we so ready for this change?"

Rev, Ruxy, and Tech: "'Cause for the first time in forever  
There'll be music, there'll be light  
For the first time in forever  
We'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if we're elated or gassy  
But we're somewhere in that zone  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
We won't be alone"

Ruxy: "Can't wait to meet everyone! *gasp* guys I just had a thought.  
What if we meet…the ones?  
Rev: "Yea."  
Tech: "The ones."

Ruxy: "Yea. Tonight imagine us dressed up and all  
Fetchingly draped against the wall"

Rev: "The picture of sophisticated grace  
And there she is. I suddenly see her standing there"

Tech: "A beautiful stranger, tall and fair  
I wanna stuff some chocolate in my face

But then we laugh and talk all evening,  
Which is totally bizarre  
Nothing like the life we've led so far"

Rev, Ruxy, Tech: "For the first time in forever  
There'll be magic, there'll be fun  
For the first time in forever  
We could be noticed by someone

And we know it is totally crazy  
To dream we'd find romance  
But for the first time in forever  
At least we've got a chance"

In Ryu's room:

"*sighs* I don't know Ace." He says worried. "You'll be fine doc. Just remember what we told you okay?" He pats on Ryu's shoulder and leaves.

Ryu: "Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good guy you always have to be…he takes his Dragon Swords  
Conceal the storm, put on a show…his Dragon Swords begin to spark  
Make one wrong move and everyone will know

But it's only for today"  
Ruxy: "It's only for today"

Ryu: "It's agony to wait"  
Rev: "It's agony to wait"

Ryu: "Tell the others to open up the gate"  
Tech: "The gate"

Ruxy, Rev, Tech: "For the first time in forever"  
Ryu: "Don't let them in, don't let them see"

Ruxy: "We're getting what we're dreaming of"  
Ryu: "Be the good guy you always have to be"

Rev: "A chance to find true love"  
Ryu: "Conceal the storm, and it'll be alright"

Ruxy, Rev, Tech: We know it all ends tomorrow,  
So it has to be today  
'Cause for the first time in forever  
For the first time in forever  
Nothing's in our way!" They bump into three girls.

**Read and Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time. Also sorry if this confuses you guys when you read that first chapter and then read this.**


	3. Chapter 3

** Love is an Open Door (RuxyxMarissa (Fox), RevxLily (Blue Jay), TechxSalena (Wolf) **

"Oh sorry we didn't mean to do that." Ruxy said helping the wolf up.

"Oh no it's our fault. We should've watched where we were going." Said the Blue Jay. "Yea but no worries. So who are you guys?" The fox asked.

"I'm Ruxy. Ruxy Fox. And these are my friends. Rev Runner and Tech E. Coyote." He introduced.

"Nice to meet you guys." The fox said. "I'm Marissa Fox and these are my friends. Lily Blue Jay and Salena Wolf." She then looked at

the clothes Tech and Rev were wearing. "Hey you guys are the Loonatics."

"Yep-the-one-and-only." Rev said. "OMG this is amazing." Lily said as she hugged Rev. "I think we found "the ones." Ruxy said as Marissa was hugging him.

Ruxy: "Okay, can we just, say something crazy?"

Marissa: "We love crazy!"

Rev: "All our lives have been a series of doors in our face  
And then suddenly we bump into you guys"

Lily: "We were thinking the same thing! 'Cause like  
we've been searching our whole life to find our own place  
And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue"

Tech: "But with you…"  
Salena: "But with you

We found our place"  
Tech: "We see your face"

All: "And it's nothing like we've ever known before!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!"

Boys: "With you!"  
Girls: "With you!"  
Boys: "With you!"  
Girls: "With you!"

All: "Love is like an open door…"

Marissa: "We mean it's crazy…"  
Ruxy: "What?"

Salena: "We finish each other's-"  
Tech: "Sandwiches!"

Salena: "That's what I was gonna say!"

Rev: "I've never met someone-"

Rev and Lily: "Who thinks so much like me!  
Jinx! Jinx again!  
Our mental synchronization  
Can have but one explanation"

Marissa: "You-"  
Ruxy: "And I-"  
Lily: "Were-"  
Rev: "Just-"

All: "Meant to be!"

Tech: "Say goodbye…"  
Salena: "Say goodbye…"

All: To the pain of the past  
We don't have to feel it anymore!

Love is an open door!  
Love is an open door!  
Life can be so much more!"

Boys: "With you!"  
Girls: "With you!"  
Boy: "With you!"  
Girls: "With you!"

All: "Love is an open door…"

Girls: "Can we say something crazy?"  
Boys: "Sure."  
Girls: "Will you marry us?"

Boys: "Can we say something crazier? Yes!"

**Read and Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Let it Strike (Parody of Let it Go with updated lyrics from the old one) with Ryu**

Everyone was having a great time at the party in the HQ with the Loonatics. There were Q&A's, personality quizzes, dancing, etc. Even the Loonatics were having a

great time having people in their HQ.

"Man, you know Ryu, we should have parties like these more often." Ace said. "Yea I guess." Ace could tell Ryu was still worried about what happened before.

"Look doc that's all behind ya. They're okay now."

"Yea I know."

"Hey Ryu." Ruxy said as him, Tech, and Rev came with the three girls. "You are not gonna believe this.

Me and the others found these girls and well…we're planning on marriage!" Ryu coughs out the soda he was drinking.

"I know isn't it amazing?" Ruxy said in excitement. "Wow docs. That is cool."

"Yea-me-and-Lily-I-can-picture-it-already-us-sitting-at-the-sunset-with-doves-flying-everywhere-and-when-the-moment-comes…" He then kisses Lily and sighs.

"And to make things even better…" Tech said, "We're actually thinking about letting them stay here in the HQ."

"Alright the more the merrier." Ace said. "Wait guys I don't know if that's really a good idea." Ryu said. "Oh come on Ryu." Ruxy pleaded.

"Ruxy I'm sorry but no." Ryu said as he walks away.

"Come on Ryu. What's gotten into you? I thought you'd be happy." Ruxy said. "Look Ruxy, I'm not in the mood right now okay." Ruxy then grabs his arm.

"At least tell me why you're not acting like yourself." Ryu broke free of Ruxy's grip.

"Ruxy enough."

"Ryu stop shutting me out and just tell me!"

"I said ENOUGH!" Ryu shot a bolt of lightning at Ruxy who managed to dodge it. Everyone gasped at what they saw.

Ryu then ran away from the HQ and Ruxy and the others went after him. Ryu looked back and accidentally tripped

and shot another bolt of lightning at the sky causing clouds to cover it completely and create an eternal storm. Heavy rain began falling along with hail and lightning

and thunder. Ryu then summoned the lightning and use it to fly away.

"Wait Ryu." Tech said. "We gotta go after him guys." He said as Rev and Ruxy nodded.

"You guys can go ahead while the rest of us can get the other people to safety." Ace suggested as the others nodded and Tech, Rev, and Ruxy went for their search

for Ryu.

Meanwhile Ryu's gone to the mountains in the distance as rain began to fall.

Ryu: "The clouds up high make the ever grey sky  
No sunlight to be seen  
A world filled with mist and haze  
And it looks like I'm the king  
The rain is pouring like this thunderstorm inside  
Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried

Don't let them in, don't let them see  
Be the good guy you always have to be  
Conceal the storm and it'll be alright  
Well it's not alright!

Let it strike, let it strike  
Can't hold this might anymore  
Let it strike, let it strike  
Turn my back and slam the door  
And I don't care what they're going to say  
Let the storm rage on  
The lightning never bothered me anyway

It's funny how the thunder *thunderclap* can make everything rumble  
And the fears that once controlled me are starting to crumple  
It's time to see what I can do to test the limits and break through  
No right, no wrong, no rules me  
I'm free!

Let it strike, let it strike  
I am one with the wind and rain  
Let it strike, let it strike  
You will never see me in pain  
Here I stand and here I'll stay  
Let the storm rage on.

My power surges through the air and to the ground  
My soul is spiraling in lighting fireworks all around  
And one electrifies like a very bright flash  
I'm never going back. The past is in the past

Let it strike, let it strike  
And I'll rise like a raging storm  
Let it strike, let it strike  
The perfect guy's not here anymore  
Here I stand in the light of day  
Let the storm rage on!  
The lightning never bothered me anyway."

**Review or PM and I'll see you guys next time.**


End file.
